


The Best Part of Waking Up

by muggles



Category: Folgers "Home for the Holidays" Commercial, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muggles/pseuds/muggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren defects from the Dark Side, just in time for the holidays, and Rey welcomes back her beloved cousin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Part of Waking Up

It was a happy accident that Kylo Ren was scheduled to arrive during the Winter Fete, as it was traditionally a time for celebrations, giving and receiving gifts, and tidings of new beginnings. Kylo Ren defecting from the Dark Side and joining the Resistance was certainly the start of a new era, as well as a special gift to celebrate for some.

Rey couldn’t sleep that night, and as she stirred restlessly in the cool, pitch black of the evening, she suddenly realized that the gentle whirring she had heard was actually the sound of an approaching ship. She quickly threw on a robe and raced down the steps to the island’s landing base, barely able to contain her excitement.

Kylo Ren landed and exited the ship, just as Rey ran up. He feigned confusion as Rey beamed at him. “I must have the wrong temple,” he said, grinning.

“Um, cousin?” said Rey, pointing to herself and shaking her head, laughing. “Oh, I missed you so much.” Rey leapt into his arms and hugged him, and they both lingered a moment too long.

“I waited up all night for you, you know,” said Rey, as they hiked back up to the temple’s living quarters.

“Well, it’s a long way from the Starkiller,” said Kylo, in a bit of understatement. He closed his eyes and focused on an intoxicating smell coming from the kitchen area. “Mm, real coffee,” he moaned. The First Order had preferred to motivate their soldiers with caffeine pills, rather than the rich, delicious flavor of deep-roasted coffee.

From his own quarters, Luke awoke, thanks to the combination of Kylo and Rey’s gentle chatter and the enticing smell of the coffee. “He’s here!” he thought.

“I brought you something from far away,” said Kylo, handing Rey a wrapped gift, which suspiciously appeared to be about the size and shape of his old lightsaber.

“Really?” she said, surprised that Kylo had come through with such a thoughtful gesture even in the midst of escaping from the clutches of the First Order. “Aww.” She looked down at the gift again, then to him, and felt a surge of warmth coming from somewhere deep within herself. Rey plucked the bow off the wrapped gift, and placed it on Kylo’s chest.

“What are you doing?” he asked, feeling slightly ridiculous, but also somehow aroused.

“You’re my present this year,” said Rey. They leaned in to kiss, but just then Luke entered and, realizing what was happening, ran to hug Kylo in order to distract him.

Just then, over the barren landscape, a ghostly voice called out: “The best part of waking up is Folger’s in your cup.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the [TFA Kink Meme](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=196922#cmt196922)! (blame OP)
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr!](http://elfauno.tumblr.com)


End file.
